


For The Roses

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [51]
Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Vexercises, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: It sounded like applause.
Relationships: Brian Slade/Mandy Slade
Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Vexercises!





	For The Roses

[[Velvet Goldmine] For The Roses](https://vimeo.com/411840302) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Joni Mitchell.
> 
> Prompt: "Produce a 1 minute video edit on your selected source using motion matching (match-on-action) and graphic matches as your primary editing logics. Audio should be music of your own choosing."
> 
> REALLY STRUGGLED WITH THIS ONE. I have made vids primarily based on visuals before, but usually it’s multivids/exchange vids, not a fandom that I have such a strong emotional connection to. Finally hammered out something I feel comfortable showing the world, though!


End file.
